


Mjolnir Mjolnir

by CalmIsOverrated



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, peter is a hazard and needs to be swaddled in bubble wrap at all times, peter lifting thors hammer, tonys dad senses are tingling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmIsOverrated/pseuds/CalmIsOverrated
Summary: Mjolnir, Mjolnir, on the table who's the worthiest of them all?





	Mjolnir Mjolnir

"Mr. Stark?" Peter called out as he poked his head out of the elevator and moved into the kitchen. The brunette looked up to the ceiling, knowing full well he didn't need to, before he asked, "FRIDAY? Where's Mr. Stark?" There was a pause before the AI answered. "He is in his garage working with his cars, would you like me to alert him that you arrived an hour early? There are 'Spider snacks' in the left cabinet while you wait." 

"Heh, yeah. Thanks," Peter gave a sheepish smile and went to go retrieve the snacks. Tony had begun stocking the kitchens full ever since Peter began hanging out at the Tower regularly. He was really hoping it wasn't cricket cookies... Again. That really wasn't funny to Peter, but Mr. Stark still had the video of him biting into a homemade cookie with mealworm chocolate chips. Peter suppressed an involuntary shiver at the memory.

Not willing to take a chance with some random form of infested dessert the teen grabbed a bag of chex mix, savory. And as a second thought he grabbed a carton of ice cream from the freezer with a spoon out of the drawer. Super metabolism really didn't mess around as Peter had learned many times before.

With a snack in each hand he made his way back to the table and his mouth hit the ground. Sitting on the table, less than five feet from him was Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. He frowned, slightly disapproving. When Aunt May figured out he was Spider-Man, one of the smaller rules was no weapons on the table...

He put down his snacks on the table and walked over. Mr. Stark had told him about the time he and the other Avengers had tried lifting the Hammer. Apparently it could only be lifted by someone worthy. Peter very much doubted he could but... It couldn't hurt to try. Right?

He wrapped his hands around the handle and pulled upwards with unrestrained super-strength. He let out a shout as the hammer flew up and slammed right into his face. Then everything went black in a flash of pain.

* * *

"Boss, Mr. Parker is here, in the kitchen," FRIDAY announced so suddenly and loudly Tony jumped and nearly dropped his wrench onto his face.

"FRIDAY!"

"Sorry boss," the AI said in a totally not sorry voice. Though she did lower her volume.

Tony sighed and grabbed his now empty cup of coffee, looking down in disappointment. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Of course. But I believe there's been an incident."

The man's eyes widened momentarily. "What kind of incident?" Though he could guess if Peter was here it probably had something to do with him.

"One involving Breakpoint's hammer. Mr. Parker appears to be unconscious."

"WHAT?" He quickly pushed out from under the car he was working on- a '67 Chevy Impala- and rushed out of the room.

When he reached the kitchen he immediately zeroed in on Peter, who was laying spread eagle on the floor, Thor's hammer on his right. Tony was so worried, the logical part of his brain didn't bother to ask why Mjionir was on the floor.

He came up on Peter's side and patted him lightly on the cheek, hoping he'd wake. His nose was slightly swollen along with that side of his face, but he didn't have a bump on his head. But Tony didn't connect the dots, at least not before Thor entered the room, looking very concerned. Tony felt that he himself wasn't as surprised as he should've been but that could be the shock as well.

"Man of Iron, the voice of FRIDAY has asked me to enter this room." He took a look at Tony's expression, almost pinched in pain, and Peter laying on the floor. "What events have transpired?"

"I'll tell you what happened, Peter got hurt thanks to your hammer!"

"But that is impossible, surely something else must have happened."

"FRIDAY has the whole thing on video. Why the hell was your hammer not put away?"

Between their back and forth of accusation and denial neither noticed Peter's forehead scrunching up as he returned to consciousness. And his brown eyes opening to slits to rove around the room before he realized where he was.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Just a sec, underoos, I'm busy at the moment."

"I'm fine Mr. Stark, it didn't even break anything," Peter suddenly said, louder. Trying to get Tony's attention stop the situation before it elevated any further.

Tony abandoned his role cursing out Thor to worry over Peter. "You're still going to have a bruise as big as Texas," he said gingerly touching the teen's cheeks. Withdrawing when Peter flinched. "How's the nose?"

"Tony, I'm fine," he said. "I can breath through it. The bruise will fade in a few days." The teen knew from experience it would probably only take a couple hours before the throbbing stops.

"I'll get you ice," Tony said, carefully sitting Peter up against the wall before leaving.

When he left Thor turned to the midguardian who was apparently capable of lifting his hammer. "I apologize, man of Spiders. I was as unaware as you that my hammer would be such a hazard."

"It's not your fault, Thor," he said, his fingers trying to figure out where his face hurt the worse. "I probably shouldn't have touched it."

"Aye, but perhaps I have underestimated you."

"People tend to do that," he grinned cheekily, then winced as it jostled his already sensitive skin.

"We must spar sometime midgardian." Thor said, coming to the reasonable solution.

"No," answered Tony, who had appeared with an ice pack and rag to press against Peter's swelling cheek.

"Oh come on, Mr. Stark. Pleeaassee?"

"Your Aunt would kill me and then you."

"That's... Very true." He turned to Thor. "Let's raincheck on the sparring, okay?"

"I'm unaware with what the weather has to do with our spar, but if this fearsome 'aunt' will not allow battle I suppose we will have to wait."

Peter had a very careful smile on his face at that. His stomach growled, reminding of what led him to this mess in the first place. He bashfully asked, "Can someone please hand me my ice-cream?"

When Peter later retold the story, playing down some parts of course, Aunt May got a kick out of being called fearsome by an Asguardian. And then later reaffirmed it when Pete asked if he could spar with Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I decided to put my works on here for some odd reason even though I've had this account for a couple months, like this is from ff.net. This is just one I find kinda funny. Still trying to work this site, not even sure I'm tagging this right. Oh well, I'll fix it later. My Tumblr is Calm-is-overrated yell at me or something.
> 
> I am pretty sure this was vaguely inspired by something but I can't remember what it was but if you find something let me know.


End file.
